


Lost

by Araglas



Series: Lost [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araglas/pseuds/Araglas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Anders got seperated from the others in a dungeon and Anders learned something new about Fenris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english fanfiction and my first in this fandom. please excuse grammar errors or bad wording :)  
> Would be very happy, if you leave a review :3

“Have you lost your damn _mind_!? Did you really need to go to fight all of these dwarfs near combat? You are a damn mage! A ranged fighter!”

Fenris usually never shouted. He was a calm speaker, making things clear with his voice. Sounding disgusting, honest, hatefull, snarl… but never, ever does he shout. So Anders was more than startled when the elf screamed at him with such a raging, trebling voice. He sat on the ground, coverd in blood, much of his own, even more from the killed carta members, looking up to the similar in blood covered elf, who was still glowing. “I ran out of mana and lyrium”, he said weakly, “what should I have done? We got seperated from Hawke and Varric and it were to many of them for you fighting alone! I know you are a greate fighter but noone is that good! And we won! So why does it matter, how we won?”

Fenris calmed a little, his voice now low and snarrling, “I thought you died. You just fell, covered in blood…”

Anders raised an eyebrow “Since when do _you_ care? I would just be another mage you don´t need to observe anymore. It would have been perfect, Hawke wouldn´t have suspected anything. It were too many carta members, he wouldn´t blame you.”

Silence hung heavy between them, Fenris just staring at the other. “You truly do think low of me, don´t you?” His voice was unreadable, but his eyes were sad. He shook his head, turning and nestling in his poket.

The mage was irritated and somehow felt bad. He thought the elf would agree or make some hatefull comments, just as usually. He felt even more bad, when he catched the health portion, Fenris was throwing at him. He drank, feeling, how the cuts and wounds close. Still weak and with some pain, he stood up, picking up his staff. “I hope we will not meet more damn dwarfs. I´m to tired to fight and still have no mana.”, he changed the subject. F

enris didn´t bother to answer, his lyrium markings still lit to provide light in the dark dungeon, despite feeling the constant pain his markings send out, when they are activated. Together they made their way to search their missing friends. They walked a while in silence, till the good elven hearing picked up the sound many feets comming their direction. He graped the mage, throwing him in a dark corner, pressing himself against him and his hand on Anders´ mouth to muffel his cry. His markings went dark. They stood there a few minutes, Anders fighting against Fenris, when he froze. Now he could here those steps too, it need to be at least a dozend. _were do they come from? I thought we got rid of them!_ Another seemingly endles minutes passed, then the dwarfs came, with them three brontos. Since they came from another direction than Anders and Fenris, they weren´t alerted, since they didn´t find the dead bodys of their companions… yet.

Luckily they didn´t saw them. Fenris felt the heavy breathing on his hand and the occasionally shiver beneath him, while he waited, till the footseps faded away. He knew, that Anders hated the darkness, since his time in solitary and later as warden in the deep roads. He also could imagine that been hold in this way and without seeing him, must remind the mage of the templars. He nuzzled gently his cheek, feeling his stubles on his own smooth skin. “It´s only me”, he wispered nearly inaudible in the ear of the mage. Thinking this might not actually help much, he added “And I´m not gonna hurt you.” The shiver stopped. The elf moved his hand from Anders mouth to his cheek, still pressed against him.

“I think..”, Anders started very quiet, “they are gone” The other body stiffed and hurried away and the markings came flired to live, lighting everything in blue light. The mage watched him, as if he saw him the first time, running his fingers through his hair. “I… thank you”

Fenris noded and turned away to continue their way, but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up in the goldbrown eyes of the mage. “No. I mean it. Thank you! Not only to save my life… You had really listen to me all this years. I allways thought you just argue and don´t listen to what I acctually say, but you did… you do…. and you remeber. Thank you.” Again Fenris just noded, but with a smal smile on his lips. Before they leave their corner he mumbled “I don´t want you get killed…”

“I know now”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudo or a note, so I know, if those clicks are readers who read the story or clicks from readers who looked in but didn´t liked it enough for reading it...
> 
> For all my reader who might think leaving comments/kudos on my storys would be weird/creepy/stalking be assured it is not but really appreciated! I love to know if you liked what I write and also if you find errors you want to tell me, just do :3 Every comment/kudo is awesome!


End file.
